Soundwave's Want
by GrimmyNerd
Summary: Soundwave saves a femme who holds mysterious power that the human's have given her. Now Everyone wants a piece of her, they want what she has, and will do anything to obtain her. Soundwave looks upon his old friend Megatron to help her protect the only thing he has ever Wanted in his life cycle. (SoundwaveXOC)Warning: Smutt and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Soundwave's Want. I hope you enjoy the story.  
This story will be based on Origin Theme for Transformers-

The year is 2075, The world known as Earth has drastically changed, technology has gone a long way to where they are now. Ever since the war to Earth started, The autobot's have become such a thing as guardians for the humans. Each Embassy of every country agreed to build a Security Unit for them. The autobot's withheld information though, Optimus prime knew that with too much information about their kind, that the humans could do more harm than good. Only a few technology was given to the humans, and they flourished with it. The autobot's had a portal connecting them to Cybertron to Earth, humans were safe, for now from the Decepticons. Yet Megatron had grown wiser, and he had learned much, from his scouts. Getting word that a facility from the north was abducting femmes to study on them, this peeked his interest. Femmes are given a high aspect in the Decepticon Territory, they are valuable fighters, healers and Engineers. How the human's were receiving femmes from their side was a mystery. Sending his Third commander to investigate, Soundwave left Cybertron, with a goal to find the femmes and bring them back.

In North Korea The facility was tight with security, Human's had learned that heat was a weakness towards the Cybertronians. Yet each cybertronian was different, and that was to be studied within the femmes. Soundwave had told Megatron that the only reason the humans decided to take femmes where probably because they were less bigger and less stronger, a human army could not handle to take down a mere soldier, the mech would crush them all within minutes. Megatron ordered that scouts stay hidden within the facility, and around the grounds. Something was going on, and to believe that the Autobots didn't know about the abduction of the femmes meant the humans technology had soared.

Above the facility of North Korea-

A red and blue jet flew around, scanning the buildings, behind him a purple jet was to his side, and a blue jet was to his other side, the head jet tipped and flew closer, the roar of the engines was all you could hear. A static clutch was heard, as Starscream heard his brother in his ear.  
"I am surprised these Human's aren't scattering around to us investigating their area." Thundercracker stated, as the jets flew in large circles around the facility. The facility itself was miles long, buildings of every shape was scattered around the camp, human cars were parked in different places, as human security merely looked upon the flying jet's without concern. "It's as they are used to this routine." Thundercracker included, only to be interjected by Starscream who saw the Cybertronian Military Truck roll into the park way. "They may think that we are Autobots. Fools." With that the three jets soared off to the rest of the facility.

Facility Parkway- 

Soundwave rolled into a parking space and turned off his motor, the third in command of the decepticon's had decided to use an old model of the cybertronian military truck, the front of his face was covered in black grills, covering his front head lights. The top of his head had large jeep lights. His windows were tinted black to avoid anyone seeing anything inside. His tires where big and made for dirt road. A metallic Decepticon symbol on the side where the gas panel would be, but it was cut in half. "In position." He injected through comlink, just as he did a hologram was created outside his door, the hologram was 6'5 foot tall, he wore a lab coat, going down to his boots, a black shirt underneath his coat, and black military pants. the hologram had a pair of black shades on, and was also wearing a medical mask. within the scouting that Starscream and his brothers had made, all those who had worked within the femme's location had been wearing white lab coats and medical masks. Soundwave's hologram created a fake Id until he could get his very own. The hologram started it's trek as it walked toward the facility, the human security ignoring him, as he made its way. Once he was inside the building, he walked toward the Human data base sector, within the office, he found nurses and two security guards, the monitors they were working on had cameras on the femmes and the mech found a bit of rage starting to build. The hologram raised his hand towards the security guard, as the weapon was flung to him, he shot each human in the skull once, without skipping a beat, in quick movement, he strode to the monitor, and put his hand upon the hardware, Soundwave then started streaming all information of the femmes and "Project Metal" to his memory, in his vehicle form, small screens of cameras and videos showing what was happening started to appear. Once the hologram was done with taking the information, it destroyed the processor, as it walked out, it slightly switched the lights off, and made it's trek to the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-  
Translation for Cybertronian Times  
Deca-Cycle = 1 day  
Cycle = 1 hour

ENJOY-

Soundwave's Hologram was walking up the stairs as security guards ran past him, his hologram looked officially like a scientist. walking towards another medical sector, he stood by the door, making sure the hallway was clear, putting his hand upon the surface of the door, the hologram was able to get a scanned view of what was inside the room. There was file cabinets, and another scientist as well, there was no security guards, but there was two cameras. The scientist was facing a monitor which he spoke Korean into it, the hologram pushed the door open, as he walked in. The scientist looked around to see the hologram, he spoke to it, and Soundwave's hologram interpreted the language. "who are you? you're not supposed to be in here!" Within two steps the hologram walked up to the scientist and broke his neck. looking over his shoulder, making eye contact with the camera's, the communications officer was able to obtain the cameras around the facility, giving him full access and control to each and every one. Crouching down to the dead human, the hologram grabbed the Id of the corpse and soon the appearance of the hologram shifted to the appearance of Dr. Takenu Shin. Once again the hologram walked out, and left to the next floor, while this was happening Soundwave was streaming videos of the scientist "captured" femmes to himself, as he watched. There was a Rogue Decepticon within the ranks of Megatron who had been deceiving femmes into following him. The humans never got his face, but Soundwave recognized his frame very well. His name was Swindle. For a good price, he would sell his very own parts. Apparently the humans had been giving him energon and scraps of rare metals, Swindle was known to be a black market seller and buyer and at would rat out his own partners. Yet femmes were not aware of his evil intentions due to the hush secrets kept within the Decepticon Territory. In one video he sees the scientists work on a femme, this femme had no emblem of side, yet she looked cybertronian. They were taking information from what they could from the femmes that they had captured, and putting it in a monitor, The small femme strapped down to the ground, Soundwave had to retake another look, Her optics were looking straight at him. Did she know he was there? The hologram made its way toward the elevator to go to the upper facility, behind him was dead human bodies of medical assistants and guards. Using the Id of Shin, he slid the card, the elevator opening, as he walked in. Turning around, he pushed his shades up, as the doors closed.

Outside The Facility-  
Soundwave had given the Go for the scouts to come out, and take down the remaining security around the facility, Transforming into robot mode, he walked toward the building, behind him Starscream Transformed, he had also received the information from Soundwave, The alarms of the facility sounded, as Decepticon Scouts killed the humans, and set fires upon the buildings. Looking behind his shoulder, he spoke towards Starscream in his monotone voice. "The femmes are being held up in the upper tower of the facility. Once my hologram gets in, it can figure a way out, but i assume that most of the femmes will be to exhausted, we will need seekers to carry them." Starscream being a scientist himself, was a bit angered that these pathetic humans were using his own species for experiments. Maybe he would grab a few humans and torture them too. He looked at Soundwave and nodded, walking past Soundwave he shouted out orders to his seekers and scouts, as he transformed and took flight. Soundwave stood by the garage entrance, and pressed his finger to his audio, as he heard Megatron on the other side. "Report Soundwave." The communications officer looked up to the building, as he pressed unto his chest. "Lord Megatron, I found the traitor who has been giving access to the femmes have been Swindle, in all the videos the human scientist make, his body frame is in it. I can also detect him by his voice. So far the humans are working on a Project known as "Project Metal" I am unaware of what this is yet, but I have located where the abducted femmes have been located and will be striking within few Cycles." As the communication officer spoke, his chest opened to reveal LazerBeak, a winged Decepticon, Flying up towards the tower to scout. "Excellent, report back to me when you have them in your position." Soundwave turned off the comlink as he looked up the building, his optics seeing what the hologram was seeing.

Facility "Project Metal" Tower-

The hologram was at gun point as the elevator opened. Two security guards spoke as a female scientist ran up, and patted their shoulders, shouting. her pulse was high and she seemed frightened. "Are you crazy? It's Dr. Shin. Let him pass!" The security guards lowered their weapons and apologized. The female was then scanned as the hologram learned who she was. Dr. Ming Lio, Former head of the "Project Metal" Corporation. The hologram spoke in Korean as the female walked in front of it, telling him of the stats of all the female Cybertronians. The hologram had a clear view of the area, There was up to 15 locked up Femmes in cages, some Soundwave recognized as his former allies. Only 4 where chained down with heavy pad locks on ground as human scientist and medical officers swarmed them. One femme in particular was locked tightly in place and attached to the wall, her frame was slender, she had small shoulders, and long arms. Her legs were pinned together to each side, and her feet were not touching the ground. she had a silver lining going down from her optics down to her neck to each arm. Her head itself looked like any cybertronian before they receive the ability to get their alt mode. The hologram looked up to the ceiling. It was a metal covering, meaning Starscream and his seekers could easily burst through. The female human had been speaking to him the entire he was surveying the area, her information being stored in his memory banks. "This is why, I think she isn't ready Dr. Shin. Her readings are off the charts. She seems to not be able to control her power. It might have to do with all the screaming these fucking other female transformers are doing." The female took the hologram out of his sightseeing, as the hologram interjected darkly almost in a hissing tone. "Decepticons Retrieve and Destroy." At that moment Soundwave from outside spoke loudly toward his comlink as well, as Starscream transformed above the tower, and took out his null ray. "You heard him. Attack!" The female Doctor gasped as she backed up, the guards alarmed to hearing the sound of transformation outside the facility, Some femmes cheered in happiness when they saw the hologram become nothing but static, they knew who was saving them.

A large explosion erupted from the top building, as seekers rained down from the skies, Soundwave and a few scouts waited on the ground, as security started to get heavy upon the ground forces, Soundwave shot at the incoming security, kicking a large truck to the side, as Starscream and his brothers Landed upon the room, Femmes cheered, others tried crawling to them, barking orders to his brothers; Starscream walked toward the small cages, and broke open them, 3 Femmes who were warriors patted his shoulder, as they Jumped upon some humans, and screeched, In anger they ripped the scientist apart, Other seekers flew in and grabbed the exhausted femmes bridal style, and flew out. Starscream also grabbed a exhausted femme, she moaned in pain, as he looked down at her. she had holes in different places, her optics dripped with energon, finally feeling safe; the young femme completely passed out against him. As other seekers broke free of bound femmes, The bound femme looked on, her optics widening as the female scientist quivered, she crawled towards a desk, and pressed a button. as the bounds to the unknown femme was released. She whispered to herself as she cradled herself. "Forgive me, Dr. Shin."

Soundwave stood outside seeing the seekers holding the femmes, the three warrior femmes jumping down from the high tower, Sixshot who was beside him, put his arms out, to catch a femme, another mech known as Breakdown, he also put his arms out, to catch a femme. two of the warriors were caught with ease, with soundwave's approval the two Mech's ran off towards the portal, The third warrior used the building as a brake to her fall, as she landed in front of Soundwave, she seemed tired, and he could see she was low in energon, before she could go through the portal, Soundwave noticed something wrong. Everything around them, started to levitate, cars and guns started to hover in the air, as his attention was brought to the top once more. The same femme he had seen was on top of the tower looking straight down at him. "That's Project Metal." Soundwave looked behind his shoulder, to see the wounded femme staggering to the portal. "Out of us all, she had it the worse. I don't think she is one of us though." With that she went through the portal, Soundwave looked back to the femme, he scanned her once and noticed she had not had energon in a Deca-Cycle. Taking out his gun, he shot near her foot, this new action startled the femme, as her optics turned off, her limp form falling off the building. Soundwave didn't know what in his form told him to catch her, but he sprinted toward her location, and caught her bridal style, his visor reflecting her worn out face, she was light, and had no armor on. Standing at his full height, he gripped her a bit tighter, turning around he walked toward the portal, the facility exploded as the portal closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

All she could remember was hearing laughter among her friends. Seeing her parents scold her for being late to school. Her dog greeting her after a long day out. she remembered her 12th Christmas. when her first tooth came out, and her first fall. She watched as her friends walked away from her, waving at her. she could hear them telling each other jokes as they vanished from her view. she could see herself crying as she cradled herself in a cellar, ragged clothing and nothing to eat, she could hear her own voice crying out in shame and sadness. Yet a red visor interrupted her memories, she had seen that red visor. that red visor took her out of her sad memories and forced her to open her eyes, she was in deep sleep when she was back in the facility, and somehow that red visor woke her up. Then she saw him below the tower, he was staring at her, her monstrous form, yet he looked similar to her, but bigger and bulkier. The others she had seen be locked up with her, had willingly gone with him and his friends, could she maybe come too?

Decepticons Base-  
Soundwave Walked through the portal, within his arms a slender femme passed out. Ahead of him he saw his Leader, Lord Megatron was barking orders to the medical officers to heal the injured femmes, other mechs were running in to hug their mates. Two of the warrior femmes were being helped to the Mess hall. Megatron looked to Soundwave and walked toward him, Soundwave himself gripped tighter upon the femme in his arms, and backed away a bit, Megatron stopped in his tracks and tilted his helm. speaking in a hush tone, The leader of the Decepticons looked upon his communications officer. "Soundwave, What's wrong?" The room was clearing as Soundwave was having a inner fight with himself. He looked down upon the femme in his arms, she looked fragile, and innocent. Looking up to his old friend and leader, he spoke in his monotone voice, yet Megatron spotted the distress in it. "Unknown Lord Megatron. I can't let her go. I just have this need to protect her." Lord Megatron rubbed his chin, thinking to himself, maybe it was better if Soundwave was in charge of taking care of this unknown femme for now. The leader walked up to Soundwave and put his palm on his shoulder, his optics meeting a red visor. "Alright. you're in charge of her well being. Once she is fully healed, we will Question her, she has no emblem, so we don't know what she is." Soundwave interjected and sounded a bit angry. "The files I received, I gave them to Starscream. I told him to make a chip to give to you." Megatron nodded, and walked toward his throne room. "Go get some rest, get some energon for you and that femme. I want you in the throne room in 4 cycles." Soundwave watched his form vanish in the darkness.

Soundwave's Quarters-

Soundwave lowered the femme upon the birth gently, his visor reflecting her off lined eyes. He walked toward his Energon storage, and lowered his mask, revealing a scar upon his lips. grabbing the cube, he sipped the liquid, feeling the soothing affect. Grabbing another cube, he turned around to feed the passed out femme, only to freeze. The femme was sitting up, her optics staring up at him. her optics were a orange yellow hue, his optics lowered to her lips, they were small but full. He stood there, ready to bolt in case she wanted to flee, yet the femme only watched him, suddenly she put her hand out and smiled. He noticed this custom, he had seen it among humans. It was a greeting, he didn't shake her hand, but instead put his hand near his weapon, her optics widened as she put her hands up, as she spoke in a high tone. "No no, please! I will be good. I will be a good girl. Don't hurt me.." The mech peered at the cowering femme. She shook in utter fear, and it snapped in him, that this femme was utterly petrified of him. Soundwave walked up to the shaking femme, and placed the energon cube upon the birth, turning around he walked to one of his large seats, and sat upon it. His engines purring to the comfort of the action. The femme looked upon the cube, and snatched it; before drinking it. Soundwave watched the femme in curiosity as the femme finished her energon, she moved her lips to speak, but no words came out. He decided he would ask the first Questions. Speaking in a harsh tone, he barked at her, and she quivered, somewhere in his mind he had not wanted to sound so mean. "Who are you? Are you Autobot? Unknown femme Rank upon the Decepticon Ranks. Answer me." The slender femme looked up from her cube and could feel herself pass out soon. She lowered the cube and got comfortable among the birth, she yawned as her optics started to go offline, and before Soundwave's own optics the unknown femme had fallen into recharge again. He noted the Yawn though. Cybertronians do not need to "Yawn" due to they do not breathe, yet this femme just had done this action, with her or without her notice he did not know. He laid his helm back, and shut of his optics. He just needed a few minutes.

Starscream's Quarters-

The Second in command sat in front of his monitors watching the videos from the facility that Soundwave had given him. His optics analyzed everything, he also read upon his Data pad the information that had been streamed to him. He leaned back, putting a servo to his chin, as he read.

-2075,13,July  
Dr. Takenu Shin Reporting in-  
Today we have finished the latest model of the species known Cybertronian. We found this deceased female corpse upon the war grounds near the U.S, and have taken into custody to examine and remake it. I feel we can make her the perfect candidate for Project Metal.

-2075,25,December  
Dr. Takenu Shin Reporting In-  
We've had difficulties with the deceased corpse we had found. we were on the verge of scraping the body when an unknown Transformer came to us with valuable material. The material he possess can give us a huge advantage, since our resources are limited.

-2076,12,February  
Dr. Ming Lio Writing a Update Report-  
Great news, The body of the deceased corpse has reawaken. We used the captured Teenage girl we kidnapped to fill in the Memory of the metal body. She was a perfect candidate. Readings have been steady, The teenage girl and the metal body seem to know how to work together. We have already listed the possibility of the girl dying of a car accident, as to her parents to not investigate further. Now we can fully begin the real assignment. 

Starscream read journals like these for pages, somewhere long others short, but it was clear the Koreans had used their own for science purposes. The body was indeed of a Transformer, she was known as Tunes. She was an Engineer for the Autobots. She was shot down by a Destroyer Ship. Photos of how the femme was brought in appeared on his data pad, she had holes in her chest, and her leg was missing. While Tunes had a full set of armor on, The Koreans removed it for their project. Putting the data pad down upon his desk, he held his helm. All around his room was monitors of videos of different times as different femmes were brought in for torture and experiments. Screams of pain and pleads of sorrow filled his Quarters. Abruptly he stood up and Quivered. Decepticons are brutal and warriors, yet they know what is precious and innocent even for their terms. His fists landed upon the desk as his optics glowed in anger, all the monitors in his room showed the same video. The video of dead bodies of innocent and pure femmes who could not take the torture be piled up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-  
Thank you all for favs. I'd appreciate some of your opinions on the story as well. Reviews are always appreciated. :)  
-

Megatron sat on his throne, in one servo he had the data pad that was given to him by Starscream and on the other servo he held another data pad showing him different time lapsed videos. In front of him Starscream stood, the face he wore, Megatron only saw that face once before, and that was when an Ironhide had wounded his brother in battle and captured his other one, but that was eons ago. That face he wore, was one for revenge. His optics moved to his third in command, Soundwave stood next to Starscream, his visor and mask hiding any true intentions, or emotion for that fact. "So, what are you going to do oh great leader?" The voice of Starscream interrupted his thoughts, looking up from the data pads in his servos, he saw that his second in command was fully and downright serious. The once mech who has been trying to steal the throne from him, had a different stance about him. "I will handle Swindle. Starscream take the constructicons with you to this location, and Soundwave I want you to stay here in base, and get as much information you can from this unknown femme." Megatron put one of the data pads down as he leaned back into his throne, Starscream turned on his heel and walked out of the throne room without another word, Soundwave looked at his leaving frame, as he nodded. "Understood Lord Megatron." The communications officer left towards his Quarters as Megatron stared at the frame of Swindle in one of the videos.

Decepticon Mess Hall-  
The Constructicons were all in the mess hall, somewhere buffing their armor, while some spoke to some femmes, others where there for energon, Starscream walked through the doors as he stood in the entrance. Bonecrusher looked up from his energon cube and greeted Starscream. "Hey, look who it is. So Screamer what made you decide to bring your high and mighty ass down here?" Mixmaster and Gravedigger both laughed as Bonecrusher chuckled. None of them had time to see the large null ray cannons pointed at their faces, Bonecrusher was the first to notice as he stood up, and stood in front of his little brother Gravedigger, Mixmaster kept laughing as he stood up, the insane mech grinning evilly. "He wants to fight Bonecrusher!" Starscream's null rays didn't stop consuming power, as he yelled in anger, a red beam hitting Mixmaster in the chest. Hook was in the second room with Scrapper both sipping their energon cubes, other Decepticons where with them such as blackout and Shockblast, with Sixshot and two femmes who had been saved. The wall from the first room was blown off as Mixmaster fell through the hole, groaning. Hook stood up in alarm as he ran to his comrade, Scrapper also stood up, as he shouted to the one who had shot the beam. Out of the smoke Starscream walked out, and Scrapper had to salute, actually everyone in the mess hall was saluting. Starscream's Null rays were still online, and in his left servo he was dragging Scavenger by the collar around his neck, and in his other servo he held an arm from Bonecrushers frame.

"In 3 Cycles, Every Constructicons will be leaving with me to North Korea. If I hear anything from anyone of you towards this mission, I will personally take out your spark." Scrapper nodded his head. "Yes sir." And just like that, Starscream let go of Scavenger, the body falling to the ground with a groan, and he deactivated his null rays. turning around he walked out of the mess hall. "Great, Now i have to fix you all up. What in slag did you mechs do to piss him off so much!?" Hook exclaimed as he threw his arms up, Gravedigger popped his head from the smoking hole, as he chuckled lightly. "Big brother actually was the one to start it." An arm flew to the younger mech as he ducked. Bonecrusher grumbled as he glared at him. "Well 3 Cycles isn't enough to heal your wounds, So i will be working Quick. If I hear a peep out of any of you idiots, I will slag ya!"

Soundwave's Quarters-

The blue and white mech walked into his room, his optics going to his birth, the femme was still sleeping upon his birth, He simply stood at the doorway, and found it difficult to go any closer. He didn't want to get any more comfortable around her, and she needed to answer his Questions. He put his servo to his helm and thought for a moment, if he wanted to protect her, he needed to do his job. Walking up to the sleeping femme, he shook her, The unknown femme woke up with a start, as she looked up to the red visor who haunted her in her sleep. "Yes?" Her voice sounded tender and sweet, a tune he liked, but he had to get those thoughts out of his head. "No more recharge. You need to answer Questions. If you don't tell the truth, There will be consequences." Soundwave started sounding more like himself now, The femme nodded in fear as he backed up a bit allowing her to sit up. "Name, What is your name? Are you Autobot? You were once Human, Who brought you to this body?" The femme's optics widened as she heard if she had been human. How did he know? She gulped, and looked at the bigger mech. "My name is Melari..Autobot? no. I am neither." Soundwave crossed his arms and tilted his helm, his red visor reflecting her quivering form. "How did you come to be in this body Melari?" The femme looked down at her quivering servos, her optics dimming. "It all started with a fight..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Melari stared at her servos, memories of how this all started coming back to her in waves. She looked up to Soundwave and spoke gently, her frame quivering. "I ran away" In that very moment Swindle's face was smashed into a wall in the Decepticon hallway. Megatron servos held his helm as he growled, Decepticons watching from behind him, as Megatron whispered to the Quivering mech which he held. "You made a huge mistake" Melari looked down at the floor and spoke, her optics glowing gently. "My mother and Father were strict parents, they wanted me to succeed in my education, but a fight at school brought hell down upon me. " Swindle turned around and put his servos in front of him shaking in fear, his optics widening. Megatron gripped his neck and tossed him to the ground, putting his foot upon the traitors helm. "You Destroyed the innocent Femmes from this base!" Soundwave watched the smaller femme as he noticed something, something that caught the attention of the third in command. Behind Melari; Soundwave saw his metallic Disks floating slightly, while Melari was oblivious to it. "When I told them it was to bring honor to the family name, my father hit me, That had never happened to me," As she said that, her optics glowed darker. Her servos were dropped to her laps as they turned into fists, she spoke once again but with anger. "I became so mad, that I grabbed the frying pan which was located next to me, and hit him straight in the face with it."  
Swindle was being kicked and punched by a angry Decepticon Lord, he kept asking for help from other Decepticons, but they knew better than to interfere, Some Decepticons crossed their arms and glared at the traitorous bastard, knowing full well it was him, who took their mates. Melari started to quiver but not in anguish, more in anger. She looked straight at the Mech's face, Soundwave's visor reflecting her red optics, and the metal objects behind her, seeing the objects floating, she gasped and stopped showing her anger, as the metal Objects around them fell to the floor. Soundwave watched with a curious gleam in his visor, thinking to himself, he knew what he had in his quarters was a powerful man made transformer. she could control anything depending on her anger. Melari hugged her self and rocked back and forth. "My apologies, When i get mad, things start to float, it started after my surgeries once I got kidnapped." "It scares you, doesn't it Melari?" Soundwave interjected, his voice was rough, and back to its commanding tone, she nodded as she went back to laying down upon the berth, she could feel the mech stand up as he walked to the door. "Are you friend or enemy?" She whispered, hoping to become friends with the mech who saved her. Yet when she heard his answer, she bit her lip, and covered her mouth from a cry of pain escaping her lips. "We will have to see Soon, Female." With that Soundwave walked out, locking the door, he didn't use her name, he had labeled her, and now she was in trouble. Megatron stood up straight as he rubbed his fists, swindle laid in a heap of cuts and dents, he turned and walked back to his throne room, leaving the beaten Decepticon to the mates of those he betrayed.


End file.
